lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Midge
Midge is a main character Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She is Barbie's childhood best friend, having grown up together in Willows, Wisconsin. She joined the show part way through the third season. Official description The original bestie Barbie from Willows Wisconsin, Midge is a throwback to the 1960s. Thanks to Barbie, she’s gone from flashback to flash fab in no time, but when she gets nervous (especially around Ryan) she reverts back to slang like groovy and threads. It’s her super smarts and quirky style that make her absolutely a-dork-able! Relationships *Midge and Barbie were best friends growing up in Willows, Wisconsin. After Barbie moved to Malibu the two lost contact with each other due to the fact that Willows is 'stuck' in the 1960's. She is arguably Barbie's best best friend as the two have known each other since they were children. *Midge was initially confused by Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea due to their use of modern-day slang. Skipper showed her how to use modern day appliances such as laptop computers and smartphones during the course of her makeover. *Midge developed a crush on Ryan almost instantly after meeting him. She acts flustered and dorky around him, causing her to revert to using slang from the 60's. After her makeover, Ryan became interested in her. *Midge and Nikki initially disliked each other due to their mutual friendship with Barbie. They set aside their differences, however, after Barbie confirmed that all of her friends were her BFFs. *Midge and Teresa similarly got off to a rocky start, however Midge acted more condescending than jealous when the clueless Teresa mispronounced the word 'macramé' as 'mac and cheese'. They similarly became friendlier after Barbie told them that they were all her BFFs. Trivia *The original Midge doll was released in 1963, alongside Skipper, to counteract criticisms that Barbie was too sexy. She was moulded with a gentler face and sold with less revealing clothing, although she and Barbie shared the same body mould so their clothes could be exchanged easily. *Midge was reintroduced in the 80's, and in 1991 became married to a male doll named Alan who was previously sold as her boyfriend. *Midge was rebranded yet again in 2003, this time available in the 'happy family' line alongside her husband and young son, Ryan. She was sold 'pregnant' with another child, Nikki, which sparked controversy due to her questionable age and the fact that she wasn't sold with a wedding ring. A third unborn child was made available around a year later, however its name and gender weren't assigned as the sex of the baby was randomised for each packaging. The baby was later canonized to be a daughter named Cassandra. *The 2013 reintroduction of Midge has retconned her husband and children, possibly due to the controversy over her being sold pregnant. *Before her introduction to the show, some fans speculated that she was actually the mother of Raquelle and Ryan, as she was seen in illustrations in the 90's with a set of twin babies, the male one later being named Ryan and reintroduced in the 2000's. *Midge has always been a fan favorite among adult doll collectors due to her long history as Barbie's original best friend and the rarity of unopened Happy Family doll sets. It is possible (although not likely) that she was reintroduced to both the Life in the Dreamhouse show and corresponding doll line due to her popularity. Merchandise See also: Merchandise There have so far been 2 Barbie releases in the Life in the Dreamhouse doll line - a basic Midge doll featuring her season 3 outfit and a 2-pack of Barbie and Midge, with Midge wearing her season 4 outfit. The basic doll was unveiled prior to the 2013 New York Toy Fair through a Mattel press release, alongside the deluxe talking Barbie and Raquelle doll and the basic Summer, Teresa and Raquelle dolls. The 2-pack giftset was revealed through a German toy catalogue listing new Barbie toys being released. BasicMidge.jpg|Life in the Dreamhouse Midge doll 2PackBarbieMidge.jpg|Life in the Dreamhouse Barbie and Midge Giftset Website Gallery MidgeHeader1.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader2.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader3.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader4.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader5.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader6.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader7.jpg|link=Let's Make a Doll MidgeHeader8.jpg|link=A Smidge of Midge MidgeHeader9.jpg|link=Let's Make a Doll MidgeHeader10.jpg|link=Let's Make A Doll Appearances ''Note: Midge was introduced into the show part way through season 3 and because of this was absent during the course of the first and second seasons.'' |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |10 = |11 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |E1 = |E2 = |E3 = |E4 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |E1 = |E2 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = }} |2 = |3 = |N1 = |N2 = }} Character Guide Category:Characters Category:Main Characters